


黏连（乘68）

by LuminFirmament



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 补档。2019/07/25
Relationships: Nam Dohyon/Son Dongpyo





	黏连（乘68）

这次的舞蹈动作真的很危险，当东杓和到贤确定拿到手的part的时候忍不住互相看了一眼对方，然后不约而同地发出了哀嚎。  
为什么编舞之中会有这种，东杓的位置需要从到贤的左耳后一直抚摸到右腰，然后到贤的位置借位，做出把东杓禁锢在怀里，从东杓的背的左下角划到右肩的动作，整个形成一个X。这个东西整体问题不大，甚至在互动之中已经可以算比较清水的了，加上其中蕴含的含义，两个人也是觉得能够保留下这个part，而不是找舞蹈老师去改更好。  
但是再怎么借位，这个part是一定会有密集的身体接触的，东杓尚且觉得眼睛一闭还能消化得了，到贤却觉得自己脑壳有点疼。

“到贤啊，你要紧紧抱住东杓！”舞蹈老师的声音甚至盖过了音乐声，“你们俩之间的距离有十万八千里这么远，这个动作就松松垮垮的，在背后不好看。你离他这么远干什么，东杓又不是女孩子，不需要你绅士，你抱紧他！”  
到贤眼前一黑，觉得果然一开始拿到part时所出现的不祥预感是真的。这根本谈不上借位，根本就是要把东杓哥抱进怀里了吧，但是在舞台上谈害不害羞好像实在太不专业了，他咬了咬牙，视死如归地贴近了东杓哥的身体。  
被汗水浸透的白色衬衫贴在一起，两个人之间没有任何距离，几乎可以毫无障碍地感受到双方因为激烈的练习而升高的体温和呼吸声。东杓和到贤一瞬间耳朵都变得通红，只不过是在练习之中好像才没有那么明显。  
“哎对！就是这样，就是要荷尔蒙之间的激情碰撞，到贤和东杓做得好！”舞蹈老师拍了拍手，看起来相当满意，直接结束了今天的练习。东杓安抚性地在拍了拍到贤的背，几乎是肉眼可见的，紧张到僵硬的大型仓鼠在他的安慰下好像放松了下来，整个人都垮下来，到贤放开了怀里的东杓。  
“到贤尼还是很僵硬啊，这样的舞蹈状态可不行。”东杓点评了一句，但又觉得显得有点太严厉了，“等一下人都走了的时候，我们两个再单独练习一下这part吧，大概也就二三十分钟的时间。”  
到贤一瞬间惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但马上恢复了平静点了点头。现在这样子确实不够好，他也要克服才是。  
但是等训练室只剩他们两个人，东杓哥的手落在他的耳后的时候，到贤的脸还是腾的一下又红了，看起来像是煮熟的虾子，这个动作别人看起来可能还好，但是对身处其中的人来说真的是折磨。  
看到到贤脸红了，东杓也下意识地有点不好意思，但是他马上就纠正过来：“来来来，到贤尼，你把我当做一颗大白菜。”  
到贤：“？”  
东杓的手按着拍子从对方的衣服上划过，到贤顺着接下去把东杓抱进了怀里，手从腰际线缓缓上移。但是这一次两个人可以明显感觉到，到贤好一点了，但是东杓却完全僵硬了。  
到贤有点懵逼，他对着怀里的东杓哥问：“哥，你怎么了？”  
东杓沉默了一下：“……白菜硬了。”  
到贤：“？”  
到贤：“……”  
两个人之间陷入了短暂的沉默，到贤咽了口口水，但是这声音在如雷的心跳声之中反而更明显了，他开口：“那……需要我给东杓哥解决一下吗？”


End file.
